In known dialers with directory number storage and redialing, a pause is generally inserted after the first digit. However, this pause has proven to be a disadvantage in intra-exchange traffic in private automatic branch exchanges (PABX).
Moreover, abbreviated number dialing is performed in such fashion that no pause is inserted as the abbreviated directory number is entered.
It is also known that by waiting for the dial tone, a pause can be inserted in normal dialing from PABXs, whereby redialing is possible with a pause. Redialing is not possible with inserting a pause during normal dialing from PABXs since no pause is then inserted after the exchange code number.
All of the above solutions suffer from the disadvantage that either the pause (which is required after dialing the exchange code number) is also transmitted internally, or operating situations can occur in which no pause is inserted when dialing the exchange. This creates the possibility of incorrect dialing.
By contrast with this known state of the art and the disadvantages associated therewith, the goal of the invention is to provide a circuit which makes it possible for the dialer to insert automatically a pause after the exchange code number when transmitting a directory number with a specified exchange code number, independently of the generation of this directory number, e.g., by normal dialing, redialing, abbreviated number dialing or direct dialing, thus making additional operating procedures unnecessary and ensuring greater convenience for the user. The exchange code number should be arbitrary and freely programmable by the subscriber; in particular, it must be capable of being changed or even erased completely if necessary by the subscriber, using keyboard entry procedures.